This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Scroll compressors include a variety of capacity modulation mechanisms to vary operating capacity of the compressor. The capacity modulation mechanisms may include fluid passages extending though a scroll member to selectively provide fluid communication between compression pockets and another pressure region of the compressor.